Done
by AstrisDreams
Summary: Harry Potter decides to give up on the Wizarding World and look out for number one. How does the Wizarding World fare in result? Takes place the summer before sixth year. AU. Oneshot for now.


**This is based off that scene in Half-Blood Prince where Harry almost gets a date with the coffee shop worker and I decided to make it bigger than what it was.**

* * *

"I get off at eleven." The girl said walking away.

Harry smiled after her and glanced out the window watching to the train go by to reveal Dumbledore. He stared at the old man thinking back on last year, as sudden rage flared up as he remembered how he had spent all year ignoring him and how it had inadvertently led to Sirius's demise. And now he expected Harry to come to his beck and call. He looked at his watch 10:50 and what timing did he have. With that mind Harry ignored the old man and stayed in the shop until the girl came up to him.

"I never caught your name." She smiled.

"Harry."

"Aw the same name as the boy in the newspaper."

"Imagine that." He grinned, "And your name is..."

"Charlotte."

Harry took one last look to the station and saw Dumbledore give him one last sad look before disappearing.

"So where do you wanna go?" Charlotte asked.

Harry briefly thought about the amount of money he had on him and grinned, "I hear there's this movie."

"The Reaper." She interrupted

"That's the one I take it that's a yes."

* * *

The two of them were currently walking along the streets of London as Harry walked her back to her flat.

"So Mr. Harry Potter." She smirked, "How did you get the newspaper to move like that?"

"Oh, um-I work in like the special effects industry and stuff."

"Like for movies?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow how interesting. Sounds like a lot if fun."

"That's what I thought." Harry mumbled thinking bout when he first got his Hogwarts letter.

"What's wrong? You don't like your job?"

"I did at first. Then everything changed, and now everyone expects me to be someone I'm not."

"Well why don't you quit if you don't like it."

"Trust me it's not that simple."

"Course it is. Why torture yourself? If you worried about friends keep them close, and stay in touch and tell everyone else who bothers you to go screw themselves." She shrugged.

"Quit? I never thought about that."

"Glad I could be of service."

Harry stayed silent as he mulled everything over, thinking about his options. The whole wizarding world wanted him to die to save them, but where were they when we was being tortured, and fighting off dementors, and werewolves and giant spiders? Why kill himself for a group of people he didn't even know. Especially a group of people who hated him one day and loved him the next day. Sure there were a few good friends but they were far and between. Ron was fickle as a snake. The Weasleys were nice enough but what if he wasn't the boy who lived would they be as nice? Hermione was great on most days but her bossiness and constant need to be right did tent to grate on his nerves. Still they were his friends, he should at least try to help them. He briefly thought to himself that he was done. Done trying. Not without a few letters to send out first.

* * *

"Tom Riddle

I'm no longer going to fight you. It has come to my attention that everyone I have been trying to save doesn't really appreciate it. I will be looking out for my friends and family only. You are free to do whatever you want in the wizarding world only, don't see that as a threat but more of a warning the muggles have weapons, nukes that they will not hesitate to use if they discover the wizarding world and think it's a threats. Nukes are giant bombs that can and will wipe out all of England.

Keep wizarding England under your control and I suggest you don't do much to draw attention to the muggles or attack other countries The States in particular can be very hostile. I don't expect you to believe me and I don't care just know that if you do seek me out I will not hesitate to kill you. Otherwise we can live in peace without having to worry for the other. My friends and I will be leaving as you start your reign of terror. I will end you if you actively hunt out any of my friends. There is a list attached to the back of this parchment on the families I want spared, that is not advice that is an order. Please note I will kill you if I have too, hopefully it won't come to that. Goodbye.

Harry Potter. "

Voldemort read the letter again, and then again then one last time after that. Harry Potter had given up on the wizarding world. It was his for the taking. He could do whatever he pleased. He didn't like the fact that Harry Potter was alive but if he was leaving England and never coming back what did it matter. Voldemort turned the parchment over reading over the list of families that were off limits, none were of any real worth to him anyhow.

The Weaseley

Longbottom

Lovegood

Bone

Diggory

Voldemort snorted and stopped reading the list he could have them all he had no care for any of them. He wouldn't hurt them and would even allow them a chance to escape. The Wizarding World was his.

* * *

Hermione ducked another killing curse sent her way and responded with a sectumsempra, thank you Severus Snape. The Deatheaters were winning the war several light families had left the country. Cowards the lot of them she thought bitterly, including the Weasleys.

Before the war started Voldemort had appeared at Hogwarts during the middle of sixth year, Harry Potter was gone and everyone assumed he'd been murdered by the Dark Lord himself. Instead Hedwig came delivering a note to the vile man. Harry Potter had abandoned them but had written down the names of families and friends he wanted spared.

Voldemort had decided to indulge him and had read the names of everyone on the list, those who weren't began to cry and allowed those written a week to leave England or suffer the consequences.

On that list had been the Weaseleys, Longbottoms, Grangers, Lovegoods, Diggorys, Patils...everyone who was in Dumbledore's Army had their names and family on that list, he had even wrote some of the professors up there. Hagrid, Hooch, Pomfrey, McGonagol, and Flitwick.

Of that list the only people who stayed behind to fight was herself, the Longbottoms, Creevey, Bones, Boots, Abbots, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid, Everyone else too the opportunity to flee. They were all cowards so was Harry his parents would be so ashamed they died protecting him from Voldemort and he just gave up.

As a stunning curse hit her in the back she glared up at the man who hit her. Fenrir Greyback. She spat in his face and he grinned, pulling her up. "Feisty. I like em feisty."

She glared at him and in the back of her mind a tiny voice questioned her on why she didn't escape. Go to Romania like the Weasleys or the States like the Lovegoods. It was too late now.

* * *

"She's beautiful." Charlotte whispered softly.

"Yeah she is." Harry smiled staring at his new daughter who had just entered the world.

"Want to hold her?"

Harry grinned and picked her up smiling down at her, wondering if she would be magical. If so Hogwarts was out of the question, England was in a constant terror, a serial killer was on the loose killing muggles but he knew better. They had relocated to New Zealand a while ago it was amazing and most importantly it was safe.

"What should we name her?"

"Lily, Lily Marie. After our mothers."

"It's a perfect name."

Harry smiled his family was perfect and too think he never would've met them were it not for Charlotte. She had become his best friend and confident. He owed everything to her and could never thank her enough. Though marrying her and having kids seemed like the perfect way to him.

* * *

 **Yeah...just wanted to right a story where Harry puts himself before others for once.**


End file.
